This invention relates to lubricating devices, and more particularly to button type lubricators for endoscopes that have air/water and/or suction valves (buttons) for use in colonoscopes, gastroscopes, sigmoidoscopes and DuoDenom.
It is an object of this invention to provide a novel applicator device forendoscopes that have air-water valves buttons which are to be efficiently lubricated.
Still another object of this invention is to provide an air-water or button type valve which can be inserted into an access aperture or hole provided in the top of an applicator.